The invention relates to a spinning frame, and particularly, though not exclusively, to a flyer spinning frame, in which the spindles are mounted in a chamber connected to the suction side of a ventilating fan.
A flyer spinning frame has been proposed in which a housing extends over the length of the frame and encloses the spindle rail, with its spindles, and the flyers. The housing communicates with the suction side of a fan, and streams of inflowing air created by the fan are supplied through orifices in the front of the housing. As a result of the frame being enclosed, and of the reduced pressure prevailing within the housing, it is possible to prevent the draught created by the flyers from expelling dust into the spinning room. However, it is not possible to prevent dust from collecting in dead zones of the chamber or for the spindles, which are adjacent to presser fingers, from being affected in the event of roving breakages.